


Kiss Me, Baby, It's Christmas

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Jace and Simon are married, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for once there's no angst, lots of fluff, mentions of claia, ungodly uses of mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: It's been years since Alec has gone to his parent's annual Christmas party.This year, things are different, and Alec and Magnus celebrate with the family.





	Kiss Me, Baby, It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE
> 
> despite what some people believe, i am actually alive and i aCTUALLY COMPLETED A FIC OMFG its a miracle  
> I wanted to do a cute lil xmas fic, and i got inspired to write malec fluff so here we are!!
> 
> beta'd by the wonderful, amazing, magical maia <3 (@milominderbinder)

The annual Lightwood Christmas party was always a highly anticipated event.

His family would always go above and beyond with every little detail, not a tree undecorated nor a light unlit. They’d transform the already elaborate family home into a winter wonderland, decorated with wreaths and garlands in every doorway and window, stockings over the fireplaces, and at least one Santa statuette in every room. Needless to say, Maryse and Isabelle Lightwood would go all out.

But it wasn’t always like this. Alec remembers the times he was forced to attend the party, how it was filled with people he neither cared for nor cared about. He had come to dread the party. Nothing was more insufferable than conversing with his father’s stuffy, opinionated, and bigoted friends after all. That, and the fact that his parents would often try to play matchmaker, attempting to pair him under the mistletoe with every eligible bachelorette attending. It became the reason why he started to hate the Christmas season, why as soon as he left for college, he’d stay holed up in his apartment huddled under his knitted blanket and read the night away.

That was, until Magnus came along.

Magnus was probably as big of a fan of the Christmas season as Alec’s family was. He had traditions, a whole series of them that he’d spend practically the whole Christmas week doing. He would always decorate his loft with elaborate decorations and bake enough cookies to put someone in a food coma. He was especially adamant about marathoning every Christmas movie in existence—even the shitty Hallmark ones—on Christmas Eve.

Magnus had eventually pulled Alec into it, though the feat took a good few years before Alec would decorate a tree, let alone willingly attend another Christmas party.

Now here he is—five years later—walking up to the doorstep of the Lightwood family home once more, hand in hand with his husband-to-be.

“Are you nervous?” Magnus asks with a gentle squeeze of Alec’s hand.

Alec smiles at the gesture, giving Magnus a small, lopsided grin. The warm yellow glow of the porch lights caress Magnus’ face, highlighting his handsome features. Alec looks back to the front door, decorated in an elaborate wreath and bright red bow. “A little,” he admits, “but it’s good knowing that Robert or his friends won’t be ruffling any feathers tonight.”

That’s the other thing that’s different about this year, Alec thinks. It’s been three years since he heard that his parents divorced. Maryse kicked Robert to the curb after he had been caught cheating. She had exposed him at the company party, under the scrutiny of all his friends and family. Alec lets out a singular huff of laughter remembering Isabelle’s dramatic retelling a few weeks later.

Now, the Lightwood Family Christmas Party was just that: a family party.

Magnus breaks his gaze from Alec to look at the door. “I just hope you like the decorations. I had quite an enjoyable time decorating with your mother and Isabelle yesterday.”

Alec shakes his head. “Nothing is scarier than the thought of you three with Christmas decorations,” he chuckles.

Magnus laughs brightly. It’s that laugh that’s heartfelt and genuine, the one that starts out low but rises to a faint giggle; the one that makes Alec fall more in love with Magnus every time he hears it.

Alec pulls on his fiancé’s hand slightly, pulling Magnus just a fraction closer before pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. Magnus’ nose is cold from the frigid December air, but his lips are warm and welcoming and _god_ Alec loves him so much.

“Ah, there are the lovebirds!” a voice calls as the heat of the home rushes out. Alec pulls away quickly in surprise to see his sister smiling gleefully in the doorway, adorned in a stunning maroon, long-sleeved dress accompanied by a simple ruby necklace and dangling candy-cane earrings. “Magnus, it’s great to see you again!” she exclaims, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Magnus, giving him a hug full of mirth and joy.

“You say that as if you haven’t seen him in a year,” Alec jokes.

Isabelle pulls away to throw a mock glare at her brother, planting her hands on her hips. “Alright Scrooge, no need to damper on the festivities. Besides, I’m always excited to see my favorite future brother-in-law.” She looks over to Magnus again. “Hello Magnus.”

“Good evening, Isabelle,” Magnus replies with a smile.

As if on cue, she shivers. “It’s cold as hell out here, so how about we go inside where it’s warm and _not_ freeze our asses off?” she offers. “ _And_ we just finished brewing the cider.”

“You had me at cider,” Magnus jokes, and with a chuckle shared between the three of them, they file into the entryway of the house.

Upon entering, Alec can already tell that the three of them had a field day with the decorations. It’s not gaudy like you see in those television shorts where everything everywhere is Christmas. It’s done expertly, done in a way that looks pristine and elegant, yet elaborate and festive all the same. A garland adorned with white lights climbs over the mirror to their right, accompanied by the classic Santa figurines and Christmas cards from some distant relatives sitting on the table. There are beautiful bouquets of poinsettias arranged amongst gold, shimmery bows as well, a touch—Alec knows—that is definitively Magnus’.

“I was right to be scared,” Alec says as his eyes pass over the extensive garland that runs up the staircase railing before fixating on the large tree that stands in the center, decorated in reds and golds. “You three went all out this year. It’s almost too much.”

“Too much is my middle name, darling,” Magnus coos, shrugging off his jacket before prompting for Alec to take his off. “Let me take your coat dear.”

“Oh!” Isabelle exclaims suddenly, pulling Alec’s attention away from unbuttoning his jacket. Her gaze casts upward before she meets Alec’s eyes, a teasing smile pulling at her rosy lips. “Looks like someone got caught under the mistletoe this year.”

“Wha—” Alec looks up suddenly and sure enough, there’s a small strand of mistletoe hanging by a singular string from the chandelier above. A scowl starts to form on his face, a comment of disapproval on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh what a shame,” Magnus states, stepping closer and unbuttoning another button to Alec’s coat. He pulls at the lapels lightly. “Guess I have to kiss you now. For the cause, of course.”

His snide comments die on the tip of his tongue as he smiles down at Magnus, shaking his head lightly. “For the cause,” he repeats before leaning down slightly to close the distance between them, placing another chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus hums against him approvingly as his grip on Alec’s jacket tightens, pulling him in to kiss him just the faintest bit deeper. A gentle nip at his bottom lip has Alec’s toes curling.

Magnus parts soon after, leaving Alec chasing his lips just a bit. His eyes flutter open to see Magnus smiling up at him. “Your coat,” he beckons as if he hadn’t just kissed Alec breathless.

Alec eyes flutter open, and the request takes a moment to process before he stiffens, pulling back a bit more. He flushes under his sister’s teasing look as he shrugs off his jacket and scarf. He looks between both Isabelle and Magnus, noticing their shared mirthful looks. With a frown, he hands Magnus his coat.

“You two planned this didn’t you?”

Magnus gives an innocent shrug. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he dissuades before sauntering over to the coat closet to hang up their jackets.

Isabelle repeats the action, though her expression suggests more guilt. “If it counts, Simon and Jace fell for it too, so don’t feel like we specifically singled you out.”

“And here I thought I was special,” he jokes back, earning another shared laugh amongst the three of them.

“Come on,” Isabelle says with a gentle wave towards the kitchen. “I promised you two some cider.”

She turns away then, and Magnus waits a moment for Alec to cross over to him, winding their fingers together. Alec absentmindedly trails his fingertips across the engagement band on Magnus finger, letting an endearing smile splay over his features. He lifts their joined hands once and kisses Magnus’ hand on the knuckles, whispering a silent _I love you_ before pulling him forward towards the kitchen.

Though Alec hasn’t stepped foot in this house for years, he still remembers the warmth of the kitchen and the memories made there. He remembers the year their grandmother passed away and how he and Isabelle slaved over the stove for hours to make an old recipe to cheer their mother up. It was a horrible stew—or so he’s been told—but she appreciated the sentiment all the same.

He can clearly recall those childhood memories where he’d bake Christmas cookies with his mother. He remembers the Christmas before Isabelle was born, helping his mother with the snickerdoodles and the mouthwatering scent they had when they came out fresh from the oven. There were smiles and happiness then, something that had seemed to fade as the years passed.

But now—as he enters that same kitchen area—it feels like those childhood Christmas evenings. The room smells delightful, with a mixture of warm apple cider and the treats that bake in the oven. It’s sweet and a bit savory, everything that reminds him of the warm memories of Christmas and family he had come to cherish.

Simon and Clary sit on the barstools of the island with Simon going on about some story that happened at work to the other guests in the room. His mother has her back turned to them, diligently prepping different dishes for their evening meal. Luke stands not too far from her, grabbing dishes or spices or whatever she needs next. For a moment, Alec just stands silently and watches the exchange with a fond smile. His mother is doing well for herself, he knows, and she seems to find the most happiness with Luke by her side.

“Alec! Magnus! Long time no see!”

Clary’s exclamation turns the heads of all those in the kitchen. Clary practically beams, shoving herself off from the stool and bouncing over towards Magnus. He accepts her hug fully, laughing along with her as he picks her up slightly and puts her down a moment after.

“It’s good to see you too, Biscuit,” he retorts. He pulls back, looking down at her green lace dress and dark choker. “How is Maia doing?”

Clary shrugs with a smile. “She’s doing well. She sends her ‘Merry Christmas’ greetings to everyone too.”

Alec’s smile falters. “She isn’t here?”

“Not tonight. She went to go see some of her family tonight. They don’t often get together, so we thought it was important she should go.” She shrugs halfheartedly. “She’ll be back tomorrow morning, just in time for gift exchanges.”

Alec looks over towards Simon with a curious glance. “Where’s Jace?”

“Unc’e Awec!” a chipper voice calls out and Alec stumbles forward at the slight shove at his legs. He looks down to see that familiar little face staring back at him. He smiles brightly down at her.

“And who do we have here?” Alec asks, bending down to pick the little girl up, holding her in his arms. “How’s my favorite little niece?”

“I’m gweat!” she exclaims. “And wook! I wost a toof!” She wiggles excitedly in his arms as she opens her mouth, pointing to the empty space where a tooth used to be.

Alec gasps. “Think the tooth fairy will leave you a present?”

“She awweady did!” Her dark brown eyes glimmer with joy. “I got a qua—quar—” Her brows furrow as she tries to attempt to pronounce the word.

“Quarter, darling,” another voice calls behind Alec. He turns to see Jace step forward with a smile. “And what did we say about running in to people?”

“Oh I don’t mind it at all,” Alec says, brushing a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. “Plus Allie didn’t hurt anyone, so what’s the harm?”

Jace gives a faux pout as he shakes his head. “I’m trying to be a good parent for once, so stop trying to teach bad habits.” As Alec hands Allie back over to Jace, Jace gives him a warm smile. “Hey buddy, how are you?”

“I’m…” he trails off, looking over to Magnus who has walked over to talk with Clary and Simon. He laughs brightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he does. “I’m great,” Alec repeats. “More than great actually.”

“Congratulations on the engagement, by the way,” Jace adds with a smile. “You know Mom will be begging to hear the story.”

“Speaking of Mom…” Alec trails as he watches his mother come from around the island and over to greet him. He opens up his arms wide, accepting her warm hug as she presses her arms around him. “Hi Mom.”

“Hello son,” she says warmly, pulling away not long after. She looks amazing, in a cozy cardigan and dark red sweater with black jeans. It’s a complete turn around from the stiff and stuffy formalwear she used to wear to the party. She’s changed her hair too, cut it so that it floats just above her shoulders. Her demeanor is no longer like the frigid December air. Instead, it’s warm and bright and Alec can’t help but smile back at her.

“I’ve missed my boy,” Maryse says with a pleased sigh, taking in his appearance. “Good to see that you haven’t been working yourself to death in that hospital.”

“I’m pretty sure Magnus would have a fit if I did,” he jokes.

Maryse hums happily before her gaze turns over towards Magnus, smiling at him gleefully. “And I’ve heard that this year you two decided to tie the knot. Congratulations, Alec.”

Alec smiles back at his mother, hugging her once more. “Thank you, Mom.”

She gives him another squeeze before perking up and gathering everyone’s attention. “So now that we’re all here, let’s celebrate with a toast!” She goes back over towards the crock pot sitting on the counter as Luke hands her some mugs. Her, Luke, and Isabelle do their part to distribute the warm cider around to everyone, even little Allie. Magnus joins Alec once more, winding his arm around his fiancé’s waist.

Cups in hand, Luke raises his up high. “To another Christmas we can spend together. To family and good memories. We love you all.”

“Cheers!” They all raise up their glasses in unison before clinking them together slightly and taking a gentle sip of the warm liquid. Alec hums at the taste, closing his eyes and savoring the subtle spices dancing on his tongue.

A giggle of laughter is what pulls Alec out of his haze, opening his eyes to see his entire family staring back at him. “What?”

“Darling,” Magnus calls gently, the grip on Alec’s sweater tightening just a bit.

Alec pulls his gaze away from his family and over to Magnus, who looks above them. The column of his neck is on display, and Alec can see the faint edges of the mark he left on Magnus’ neck the night before peeking out from under his turtleneck. Following Magnus’ gaze, he looks up and—

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

_Mistletoe._

It hangs silently above them in the archway of the kitchen. The mistletoe itself is small, barely noticeable. It’s a wonder anyone else had caught sight of it before.

“Kiss ‘im Unc’e Awec!”

Magnus chuckles at Allie’s comment as he drops his gaze back down from the mistletoe. There’s a curious glint in Magnus’ eyes in silent question, one that beckons Alec to come and close the gap between them once more.

Alec shakes his head, rolling his eyes a bit before he takes their mugs and places them to the side. He turns back to Magnus with a smile before tugging him close. With one hand supporting his back and the other cradling his head, Alec dips Magnus, earning a gasp of surprise before their lips slot together. The kiss is just as warm and vibrant as the others before, but the lingering taste of cider spices makes the want in Alec’s gut grow just a bit more. As he lifts Magnus back up, he presses another kiss to his lips, just barely running the tip of his tongue against Magnus’ bottom lip.

Pulling away with a smirk, he tries to settle the desire simmering in his gut at Magnus’ dazed expression. He leans forward to kiss the tip of Magnus’ nose before turning back to his family, who all watch with endearing gazes.

“Happy?”

“I am quite happy,” Magnus mutters, nosing his face into Alec’s sweater. He’s a bit embarrassed, but Alec can still feel his smile through the woolen fabric.

Alec meets his mother’s gaze across the room, and the look of joy and happiness across her face is unparalleled. He sighs in contentment. This is the kind of Christmas party he’s always wanted, the kind spent with family with festivities everyone could enjoy. Squeezing Magnus a little tighter in his arms, he can feel the appeal of Christmas once more.

By the time dinner is over, Alec is convinced that his family has hung mistletoe in every room. They had spent a little more time in the kitchen before Maryse was shuffling them into the dining room, putting out plate after plate of delicious dishes for Christmas dinner. Alec had just shuffled into the room when Simon caught Magnus standing under _another_ damn garland of mistletoe. He had kissed Magnus again—short and sweet this time—before settling down to eat.

And perhaps, he thinks, this was one of the best Christmases he’s had in a long time. Though he had enjoyed the yearly tradition of watching movies on the couch stuffing his face with Christmas cookies with Magnus, sitting here with his family and catching up on stories and events in their lives was much more enjoyable. Isabelle had recently been promoted, Jace and Simon bought a house together, Clary mentioned she was going back to school, and Maryse and Luke shared stories about how they had met and started dating earlier in the year.

Of course, when it came to Alec’s turn, everyone demanded to hear all the juicy details of their engagement. Who proposed to who, where was it, the endless slew of questions carried them straight through dinner and dessert.

They eventually moved to the family room to relax. Both Alec and Magnus had taken the floor to play with Allie whilst the other sat around and continued to share stories, mainly funny stories and memories from past Christmases. Alec remembers Magnus almost crying with laughter when Isabelle brought out a stick with mistletoe tied to a string, dangling above them.

Alec sighed then, leaning in defeatedly before pressing another kiss to Magnus’ lips. It had settled from there, and as the night went on, eventually everyone started to grow tired and retire to the rooms upstairs.

“Have I mentioned how much I love your family?” Magnus asks as they walk up the stairs, trailing behind Alec as they walk towards their room for the night.

Alec hums. “Once or twice,” he replies jokingly, opening the door and letting Magnus step into the room. He closes the door behind him before stepping closer to Magnus, hugging him from the backside. He sighs in contentment, nosing along the column of Magnus’ neck before peppering a couple of kisses there. “I love you,” he whispers out.

“I love you too,” Magnus sighs contently, resting his arms against Alec’s. They sway silently before Alec perks up once more.

“You know the best thing about this house?”

“Hm?”

“The showers are quite large,” he trails off, leaning up to nip at the outside of Magnus’ ear. “Perfect for two, don’t you think?”

Magnus gasps at the action. “ _Alexander_ ,” he chastises, “are you trying to coerce me into have steamy shower sex with you at your mother’s house?”

Alec chuckles at that. “No,” he starts, biting back a smile. “I’m just saying we should conserve the water supply. I know how much you care about staying green after all.”

Magnus lets out a low chuckle at that, swatting playfully at Alec’s arm as he pulls out of Alec’s embrace. “You’re impossible.”

Alec just give a small shrug before he walks over to the en suite. “I’ll start the shower,” he teases, turning away to go into the bathroom.

“Alexander.”

The call of his name has him turning back towards Magnus, who smiles up at him with a less-than-subtle glint of mischief in his eyes. “What?” As if he already knows the answer, he looks upwards.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Alec cries out incredulously. “This is the fifth time today that mistletoe has just _happened_ to appear above my head.” He looks up to the little bundle that sticks to the doorway over his head. “Did you hang them in every room when you were over here decorating yesterday?”

Magnus shrugs with a playful roll of his eyes. “What can I say? I just like having excuses to kiss you.”

Alec lets out another laugh then, one so honest and lighthearted at his fiancé’s motives. “You should know by now that you don’t need any excuse to kiss me, love.” His eyes drop to Magnus’ lips, thumb brushing lightly over his bottom lip. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus replies. Then they’re both leaning in, closing the distance and pressing a warm, encompassing kiss to each other’s lips. Alec sighs into the kiss, his hands coming up to cradle Magnus’ face and neck before deepening the kiss, making Magnus’ breath hitch as Alec presses him against the doorway. They make out lazily for a few minutes, just enough to make them just a bit breathless. Alec pulls away briefly, only to pepper more kisses to the corner of Magnus’ mouth, to his jawline, down the column of his neck. He tugs at Magnus’ shirt, pulling away just enough to lift the offending garment from Magnus’ body. Once it’s off, he closes the distance once more, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. His kisses grow from chaste to open-mouthed within a matter of minutes.

Magnus gasps as Alec sucks a mark onto the sensitive skin there, hands coming up to thread through his dark hair.

“I guess now would be the time to confess I put one over the bed too,” Magnus says breathlessly.

Alec can’t help but let out another chuckle at the admission. “Guess I better uphold tradition, shouldn’t I?” he questions before pulling Magnus away from the doorframe and towards the bed.

Alec can’t help but revel in the lighthearted giddiness he feels as they fall onto the bed, sharing kisses and joy and happiness. This is what he had always wanted Christmas to be. Never did he want stuffy parties with unsavory company. He wanted this, the celebration of family and good times and the joy of celebrating with the love of his life. Now, now he has both.

And now, he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> find me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/the_biconic_mb) or on [tumblr!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
